My Aphrodite
by meganSTORM
Summary: Basically just Hannibal meeting someone like him maybe even more dangerous and their life. I know bad summary but I didn't know what to put. Note: will have lemons
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meeting

***Hannibal P.o.V***

"Hannibal, Hannibal."

I break my gaze from the enchanting opera singer and the group of people surrounding her, to see Miss. Elizabeth O'Connor bouncing her way towards me. Her hair flying in all directions and her pink puffed ruffle dress bouncing side to side. I force a smile as she comes closer and fully turn towards her.

"Hello Miss. O'Connor, how good to see you."

She lets out a slight giggle and the trace of a slight blush appears on the top of her cheeks. "Oh Hannibal, if only I was single,-" she puts her hand to her face and breathes a sigh "-anyway, I haven't come to faun over you Hannibal, I have important business with you."

To keep my character intact I let out a chuckle, "I would hope not Miss. O'Connor, what would your husband think."

She let out a humorless laugh "Most likely take another mistress, but as long as...uh no you are distracting me you bad man, I have someone I want you to meet." At her last words she was aglow with mischief.

"Playing Cupid Miss. O'Connor."

"I dare say I am, think of me as match maker extraordinaire, she is a psychiatrist, she is absolutely gorgeous and she loves the finer things in life just like you."

I let out a sigh, remembering all the other women that she had introduced to me, all acting well under there age and looking for another man to dive into his pockets.

"Now Miss. O'Connor-"

"Oh there she is, Madeline, Madeline dear over here, I want to introduce you to someone."

Dreading what was to come, I look in the direction Miss. O'Connor is calling, expecting to see a women with to much makeup, heels that she cant walk in and a dress so short it would make a crud man blush. But instead I get a great surprise, this women isn't anything like the others, she couldn't even be put on the same level as the other women.

She held herself with so much grace and stature that if she told you she was a queen you would believe her. She wore a white dress that hugged her body, white heels peeking out from under her dress, her jet black hair pulled back with a diamond pin holding it in place, a diamond choker necklace that makes your eyes lingerer on her neck and bare shoulders, and with very little makeup. She was on one word, stunning.

"Elizabeth must you make me run about the hall as if I'm running a marathon, give me a moment to rest."

Now standing next to use, I see her light pale green eyes and tanned skin, I take her all in. Just her mere presences makes m you feel as if you should bow your head in respect...interesting.

"Oh hush your young you'll be fin, now Hannibal I would like you to meet MRS. Madeline Archer, Madeline this is Dr. Hannibal Lecture."

She turns and smiles, "Nice to meet you Dr. Lecture."

"And you Mrs. Archer."

We lap into a slightly uncomfortable silence, Miss. O'Connor shifting her gave from myself to Mrs. Archer. She looked as if she was waiting for something amazing to happen, but we continued our silence, she starts to look defeated, like her plan had failed. She lets out a heavy sigh as if to signal her surrender. "Will..i have other people to look for, Madeline why don't stay here and...converse, I will be calling you shortly."

As Miss. O'Connor walks away and Madeline turns away from me slightly, and I jumped to look at what was taking place, was she already walking away without a word.

Only to see her take a glass of white wine from a passing waiter.

"So Dr. Lecture are you married."

I was slightly taken back by her statement, "Do you believe that Miss. O'Connor would try in her words match you with someone that is married."

She let out a soft chuckle, pulling her smile to one side of her face, giving her a look of mischief. "The last two men she has tried to matching me with have been married, one for nineteen years with a seventeen year old daughter. But he did meet her standers in reactions to me."

As she spoke she was looking over the crowed, never once in my direction, as if she where telling me to fight for her attention, say or do something worthy of earning her gaze.

"And what reaction would that be Mrs. Archer."

I turn so that I am slightly in front of her, she catches my movement and turns her eyes to me and just looks as if she is gazing into my very soul, her presence is once again overwhelming. She smiles and moves an inch closer to me, never breaking eye contact.

"Oh you know, a reaction such as him taking any chance to be close to me, boasting about his incredible wealth and stature to impress me, when it really doesn't. And just the over all look that he is ready to fall to his knees in front of me and do whatever I say no matter how outrageous it may be."

I cant help but smile at her statement, and cant help but agree when I slightly glance around the room and see the number of men with envious looks on there faces, as if I have stolen something from them. Yes what she says is true, every man gazing upon her would do anything to have her within their reach. "I'm sorry to disappoint Mrs. Archer, although you are a very beautiful women it is not in my nature to act in such a manner."

" Madeline, Madeline come I have some people I would like you to meet."

We both turn to see Miss. O'Connor surrounded by a bunch of men, older and young, all waiting for the beauty across the room. Mrs. Archer smiles and turns to me with the smile still on her face.

"And that Dr. Lecture is the reason I find you so very interesting-" she takes a sip of her wine and begins to walk away, but not before she turns back to me "- until we meet again Dr. Lecture."

"Mrs. Archer."

I watch as she makes her way to the huddle of men surrounding Miss. O'Connor, seeing them puff up at her approach and I cant help but wonder if I have the same look as many other men in the hall. The look of envy at her being stolen away.

/

After some hours of watching her discretely, I see her heading for the door. I make my way out a side door and move quickly to my car. I have the perfect view to watch her waiting for her car to be brought around. Even without speaking or any movement at all, she still has the power to draw the attention of any man, or perhaps just the people around her, to try and steal a moment of her time.

Like the current man standing next to her trying so hard to gain more then a one word answer from her. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself, realizing that the harder someone tried to gain her attention the less she gave. She is a very interesting women.

As she got in her car to leave I started mine and followed after her. After a while she pulls into a two story house, just like her it is quit elegant. A balcony above her door, window pots full of flowers, and a pathway covered on both sides with will taken care of flowers.

As she disappears into her house, I get out of the car and find my way in as well. I found myself walking in through the back yard, up to a pair of french doors that lead into her living room. Gray couches with lots of pillows and blankets, a low gray wood table with lots of candles, and a low chandler. But what really catches my eye is the wedding picture hanging over the coach, as I take a closer look at it, I concluded them to be Mrs. Archer parents.

I slowly make my way to the staircase where I hear music playing, I glance up to make sure she isn't coming down the stairs, once I'm sure she isn't I quickly and quietly make my way up.

I make my way down the hall to the only room with a sliver of light, I peak through the door only to see it empty, I slip into the room and glance into her bathroom to see her changing, I back away and quickly make my way into her closest.

I'm safely in her closet as she makes her way into the room, I feel my pants tightening at the sight of her, Her long black hair is loose and wet over her shoulders and back, her lace nightgown hanging loosely on her body but tight on her lushes chest, I can see her black lace thong through her gown. She seats herself at her vanity and throws her hair over her shoulder as she changes her music.

_**My pussy tastes like Pepsi cola**_

_**My eyes are wide like cherry pies **_

_**I got sweet taste for men who're older**_

_**its always been so its no surprise**_

As the song plays she starts to rub cream on her arms and massages it in. She rubs her feet up to her knee, she grabs a different cream and starts to rub the top of her thigh.

_**Ah he's in the sky with diamonds**_

_**And its making me crazy**_

_**All he wants to do is party with his pretty baby**_

She moves her hands to her sides rubbing in big circles, she moves her head to the side, her hair softly swaying with her movement. She makes her way to her inner thighs, I can no longer see her hands, all I can do is imagine what they are doing, as she moves her hands she closes her eyes and moves her head slightly back.

_**We made it out to the other side**_

_**We made it out to the other side**_

_**Come on Come on come on come on come on baby**_

_**Woah ah yeah**_

I slip out of the closet, and slowly make my way towards her. When I'm a couple of feet away from her, she moves her head forward and looks at herself in the mirror, she sees me behind her.

She jumps to her feet and spins around, I lunge at her wrapping my hands around her throat and squeezing. I look into her eyes expecting to see terror, but instead I see her smiling at me. I just look at her utterly confused, she should be terrified knowing that I'm about to kill her. Then I feel it, something poking me in the stomach. I look down to see the barrel of a small but powerful hand gun in her hand, I look back up at her , she smiles and breathes out, "Let go Dr. Lecture and sit down please."

I release her and move back towards the bed and sit down with her still pointing her gun at me. As I sit and watch her she rubs her neck and smiles at me, "You have quite the grip Dr. Lecture -" she makes her way over to her closet and pulls out a silk robe, "-I knew I should have worn a different nightgown, I knew you would come here but I didn't think you would today, I thought you where the type that stalks their prey."

She slips the robe on and loosely ties it, and sits on her vanity chair.

"And what would you be talking about Mrs. Archer."

She giggles and leans towards me, "Ohhh Hannibal please don't take me for a fool, we both know why you came here Hannibal, to kill me-" she sets the gun down on the table and makes her way towards me. She leans down to my level, smiling as she runs her hand across my jaw, "- but my question is, What for."

I just look at her, I assume she realizes that I'm not going to answer, "Come on Hannibal you can tell me -" she slightly runs her lips over mine and makes her way to my earlobe lightly biting down on it, I react by shoving my hands into her robe and hold her hips in a tight grip, she whispers in my ear sending shivers down my spine, "- you tell me your secret, I'll show you mine."

She pulls away from my face looking down at me, her hands holding either side of my face.

Secret.

What secret, what could this women be hiding.

Curiosity go the best of me, "I enjoy the finest of foods, the best quality -" she raises an eyebrow at me, "- and some of those meats can only come from the human body."

A huge smile grows across her face, "Follow me Hannibal." She pulls away from me and makes her way out the door, I follow. We make our way into the kitchen and she opens the fridge and pulls out a plastic bag, and places it in front of me. "Tell me Hannibal, what this is."

I look at her for a moment then lift the plastic bay up and look at is and recognizing it instantly, A human heart, I look at her and she smiles, she steps closer to me.

"There are others who enjoy the finest meat as will Hannibal. You just need to know how to recognize it in others."

She leans up and places a kiss on my cheek, she pulls away and makes her way to the satires, "I trust you can show yourself out."

I nod my head making my way to the back door, I hear her call out 'Goodnight' and hear her music as I close the door letting a woman after my own heart slip deeper into her home.

_**Come on come on come on baby**_

_**Come on come on come on baby**_

_**Woah ah **_

_**My pussy tastes like Pepsi Cola**_

_**Oooh...ah**_

_**My pussy tastes like Pepsi Cola**_

_**Oooh...**_

_**My pussy tastes like Pepsi Cola**_

_**Oooh...woah...yeah**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: FBI

Hannibal P.o.V

_After a month or two of meeting Mrs. Archer at social events such as Dinners, Opera Shows, and Museum exhibits. We had grown fairly close, indulging in all the pleasures of life except one that we both wish to touch upon but where always interrupted. The tense-en between use has grown so powerful, just the slightest touch of her body sends ecstasy through out me._

**Present**

I am sitting listening carefully to my patient Franklin, as he goes on about his problems, but he doesn't have my full attention. The other half of my attention is on the women that I know is sitting in the sitting room waiting for Franklin to leave.

"Please-" I look at Franklin as he reaches his hand out to me, I grab the box of tissues and hand them out to him, " thank you, I hate being this neurotic."

"If you weren't neurotic Franklin you would be something much worse-" he cries and wipes his face only to throw the tissue on the side table, I have to resist the urge to smash his head on that table "-our brains are wired to experience anxiety in short bursts not the prolonged ones you seem to experience, that's why you feel as if a lion was on the verge of devouring you-" I lean forward, clasping my hands together, ready to move this along "-Franklin you have to convince yourself that the lion is not in the room, when it is I assure you, you will know."

I walk Franklin out to the private exit, tell him goodbye, adjust my suit and make my way to the front door. I open the door to see Madeline sitting in one of the chairs in the waiting room.

She looks at me and smiles, she stands up and I get a look at her outfit as she adjusts herself. Her hair pulled up into a messy but elegant bun, she smooths out her tan colored skirt, her white collared shirt left without a wrinkle, her brown heels making her legs run on for miles. As always she has a look of perfection.

"Hello Hannibal."

She smiles at me and makes her way into my office, I close the door as I watch her make her way towards my desk setting her purse on the desk, turning around and sitting her self on top. "Hello Madeline-" I make my way to her, till I am standing right in front of her placing my hands on her hips and gripping them tightly "-its a pleasure to see you." She smiles at me but not just any smile a smile that lets me know she is up to something, she places her hands on my shoulders and runs them down my chest, and leans into me. "Well I just couldn't stay away."

She leans up to me and kiss me on the lips I feel her pulling away when I grab the back of her head forcing her to stay in place and ravish her lips. They are soft and supple, I taste her cherry lip bomb and cant help but to bite down on her bottom lip, she moan slightly opening her mouth, I take the opportunity to slip my tongue in. She is warm and wet, the taste of mint makes it harder for me to pull away for breath but I know I must. As soon as I am break the kiss, she breaks from my grasp and walks backwards toward the sofa agents the wall, I slowly follow after her.

"Now now Hannibal if you do that again I wont be able to stop myself .."

I grab a hold of her before she fully gets to the sofa, I run my hands up to her chest, my hands twitching with anticipation, I grab hold of the first button of her shirt and undo it.

"Believe me Madeline I don't want you to." As I said this I get the last of her buttons undo and pull the shirt open, her bra is brown and a tan color with a very beautiful design, I didn't expect anything less, her breast sit snugly in the bra, they look soft and smooth.

I place my hands on either side of her smooth stomach and run my hands up so that they are right under the lining of the bra. I run my thumb over the bottom part of her bar, I feel the heat of her skin through it.

I look up to her face to see her cheeks tented red and her biting on her bottom lip.

"You are very bad for me Hannibal, the slightest touch and you have me swaying." She leans up to my face and runs her lips across mine.

"Yes, we are very bad for each other-" I place one of my hands on the back of her neck "- but most of the most blissful of things are."

I smash my lips to hers, the kiss is hard and full of passion, after a moment I focus my sense only to feel her hand cupping my dick through my pants slowly rubbing it, my grip on her tightens trying to control my self but all control I have breaks when she uses her other hand to undo my pants and slips her hand into my pants grasping my tip with her fingers.

I break the kiss with a growl, push her hands away and grab the bottom of her skirt, pulling it up to her hips. Her underwear matches her bra, I grab a hold of her thighs and push her down on to the sofa. I run my hands up to her underwear, ghosting my hands over the hem. I look up at her to see her looking on in anticipation. I make my way up to her face, making her lean back on her elbows, I lean my head to hers closing my eyes, taking in the feel of her. I open my eyes and look straight into her pale green eyes, I take my hand and cup her pussy through her underwear and start to massage her. Her eyes darken slightly and look as if she is fighting to keep them open, I kiss her slightly and make my way to the tops of her breast running my tongue across her left breast. I feel her hand go to my hair and grab a hold of it, I feel her other hand move back into my pants, massaging my dick with the same rhythm I do with her, I speed up my motion and she does the same, as I am about to rip the underwear from her body, it all comes crashing down.

*knock knock*

"Uhhhh most we always be interrupted."

I look up to her to see a look of defeat with slight anger, I chuckle and grab a hold of her and lift her off the coach, I pull down her skirt and smooth it out. I back away as she adjusts her top and buttons it up, as I adjust my dick in my pants and fix my them to try and conceal my erection. I look up at her and she has her gaze set on my pants, she laughs slightly and walks up to me. She pulls my suit vest down and buttons up my jacket.

"I suggest you keep it like this, your jackets long enough to hide it, your pants weren't enough."

I smile at her, grab the back of her neck and kiss her forehead, I linger for a second and then release her to go and answer the door. Once I have my hand on the doorknob, I look back at her to see her leaning agents my desk with a smile.

I open the door to a black man with a smile on his face. "Dr. Lecture I presume."

"Yes, can I help you."

"I'm Special Agent Jack Crawford with the FBI may I come in." I look at him for a moment and step aside to let him in. As he comes in he slightly falters in his step when he sees Madeline. "Agent Crawford this is-"

"Dr. Madeline Archer, yes I have heard quite a bit about you, your work with Martha Queens was quite incredible, just the fact that after you worked with her she was able to leave her home after 40 years was quite amazing."

She smiles and shakes his hand "Nice to meet you Agent Crawford, will I assume you must speak with Dr. Lecture so I will take my leave."

She reaches over to grab her back when Jack speaks. "No please stay I would be very honored if you would also listen to what I have to say."

She smiles and nods at him.

He smiles and sits in one of my chairs "I was told that you could help me with a psychological evaluation, I would also like your help Dr. Archer if you would."

Me and Madeline glance at each other.

/

We are currently in Jacks office, I stand with Jack at a bulletin board , while Madeline is sitting in a chair next to Will Gram, he explains how pictures and information on the case where leaked to a website called Tattle .

"Tasteless"

I look back at Will " do you have trouble with taste" I walk around so that I am sitting on the other side of Madeline, Will looks at me slightly "My thoughts are often not tasty"

"Nor are mine, no affected barriers." As I grab my mug of coffee I see Madeline glance at me from the side of her eye.

"I build forts"

"Associations come quickly"

Will looks at me, only for a moment before looking away "So do forts."

"Not found of eye contact are you." Madeline looks at me and leans back in her chair with a smile, as if she was clearing away for our conversation.

"Eyes are distracting, see to much , don't see enough and and hard to focus when your thinking are those whites really white or he must have hepatitis or is that a busted vain, so yeah I try and avoid eyes whenever possible."

I smile slightly at his comment " I imagine what you see and learn touches everything else in your mind, your values and decency are present yet shocked at your associations, appalled at your dreams, no forts in the bone arena of your skull for things you love."

I see him start to understand what is going on, his face shows that he is shocked and angered by it. "Whose profile are you working on, whose profile is he working on?"

"I'm sorry Will, observing is what we do, I cant shut mine off anymore than you can shut yours off."

He leans forward "Please don't psychoanalyze me, you wont like me when I'm psychoanalyzed, now if you would excuse me I have to go give a lecture on psychoanalyzing." He grabs his things and leaves the room, after a moment Megan gets up from her seat and follows after him, I just watch her with my eyes wondering what she could be up to.

***Will P.o.V***

Who does he think he is psychoanalyzing me, as I make my way down the hall I hear the clicking of heals, I chose to ignore it.

"Will"

I look over my shoulder to see the woman from the room following me, I keep walking waiting for her to catch up, I don't notice that I am walking at a very fast pace.

"Mr. Graham, please slow down you cant make a woman run in heels you might make her fall and break something." I stop in my tracks and turn fully around, I look her up and down taking all of her in. From her hair pulled to one side of her face, lots of curls so that it bounces when she walks,her dress is white with brown stripes, an open denim jacket, dangling gold necklace and open toed wedges. She has an air of, for lack of a better word beauty/ innocence.

As she gets to me she smiles "You know Will I haven't seen any one something like you have just done."

"And what would that be Mrs..."

"Archer but just call me Madeline, and what I mean Mr. Graham is your ability to stun Hannibal, where he actually has to think on what he is going to say, when normally he has the other person stunned but not you. It was quite interesting."

"Hmm yeah, I don't mean to be rude Mrs. Archer but what is it that you do."

"I'm a psychiatrist but my cases are a bit different compared to Hannibal's."

I look down "And why are they different from Dr. Lectures cases."

I see her step closer to me and lean down so that I am forced to look into her eyes, I lock on to her pale green eyes and follow them as she stands up straight. "I have a way of making people comfortable with things they aren't normally comfortable with, instead of just trying to talk to someone and have then understand why they have troubles or fears, I try and make them experience it-" she smiles and backs away from me, she clasps her hands behind her back and begins to walk away "have a good class Mr. Graham."

I stand there for a moment watching her walk away, the sway of her dress as she walk is the most distracting, as soon as she is out of site, I focus myself and walk to my class wonder what just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Dinner and Control

***Hannibal P.o.V***

"You know Hannibal you really should lock your doors better, never know what types of crazies will wounder in."

I cant help but smile, I turn away from pressing the lungs that I had taken, to see Madeline standing in the entrance way of my kitchen. A smile on her face and a small bag over her shoulder, I scan her. She has on black fitted jeans, a large wool sweater , with a velvet circle scare around her slim neck, and low cut boots. Even with the most simplest of clothes she is still stunning.

"Yes you maybe right, but then how would you get in dear."

I turn my back to her and begin to press the lungs again, "Oh Hannibal you hurt me -," I feel her running her hands from the base of my back all the way to my shoulders. Her fingers messaging the tense muscles and sending fire throughout my body. She runs them back down and snakes them around my stomach, pressing her body into my back, "- but you are right...we are finally free, no patients, no teddies functions to go to, and no FBI work to do, I finally have you all to myself for the night. What do you think we should do with our time."

As if the meaning to her words weren't clear enough on how she wanted to spend our free time, she snakes the hand that had been running fingers across my stomach, down to my crotch and gives me a squeeze.

I want to take her right there in my kitchen, but I wont. I grab her hand and turn so that I am facing her.

"All in good time my dear, but first we eat."

I smile at her and kiss the top of her head my hand running through her silky hair. She looks at me for a moment, when she realizes that I mean what I saw she huffs and steps back and around the kitchen island. Just watching her walk away I want to push her against the island, pull those tight fitting jeans down and take her with all I have. But the wait, the build of sexual tenshe will only add to the sheer passion I know that we will experience later on to night.

/

"Will I must say Hannibal you really are an amazing man, this is amazing, you should really teach me how to cook like this."

I look up from my plate over to Madeline who took another bite of her food, "I'm glad you like it, but I do say it is not my best, I had a distraction the whole time I cooked."

She smiles at me with mischief in her eyes, most likely congratulating herself for drawing away my attention with brushes of her hands across my back and squeezes and slaps of my ass.

I adjust my self in the seat, getting slightly hard from just the memory of her hands on me," And I thought you can cook or was that amazing kitchen of your just for show."

She smiles at me and brings her glass of wine to her lips, taking a drink before answering me.

"I can cook Hannibal, but not this will, my skill lies in backing, I can back just about anything."

"So then Madeline you will have to bake me something sometime."

"Of course, but first -," she stands with her glass of wine in her hand, "- I am going to explore your house, will mainly your bedroom."

She walks out of the entryway and walks to the stairs, looking over her shoulder at me. I smile and rise to my feet as well, but I made a mistake, I took my eyes of her, when I looked back to where she was standing she was gone.

I make my way to the stairs and look up hoping I will catch a glimpse of her. Nothing, I strain my ears to try and hear her foot steps. Nothing I start to make my way up the stairs when I notice her boot on the fourth step from the top.

Once at the top of the stairs I look down the hall to see the light to my bedroom on, I slowly make my way toward it, removing my jackets and vest. Once inside I glance around the room, nothing seems to be out of place, everything is the same as when I had left this morning. I set my jacket and vest on top of a chair and travel deeper into the room to see that my closet light was on. I quicken my pace to the closet only to freeze at the sight that greets me.

There is Madeline with her back to me, standing only in one of my dress shirts, my dark red dress shirt. The hem of the shirt barely covering her ass, her legs are bare to me, so long and smooth. I assume she senses my presence and turns to my a royal purple tie in her hand and a coy smile on her lushes lips.

"I just love your wardrobe Hannibal."

I slowly walk towards her, once I am standing in front of her I can smell her perfume, intoxicating. I place my hands on the sides of her breast, she isn't wearing a bra, and run my hands down to her hip and slowly pull her towards me. She places her hands against my chest, I feel the warmth of her hands through my shirt. I lean closer to her and place my head in the crook of her neck, I feel her hands move up to my neck, her hands tangling into my hair. Her lips graze my temple sending a shock wave throughout my body.

"Lets play a game -," she pulls out one of my ties and smiles up at me, "- I am going to tie this around your eyes and I will pick a place to stand in your room, I wont move, not even a inch and you have to find me. See how good of a hunter you really are, and if you can find me I will give you complete control. I wont fight you, for the first time in your some what short relationship I will bend to you."

As she says this she ties the Tie around my eyes, and places light kisses on my face. First on my lips, then my cheek and jaw bone, she then lifts my head up and places one last kiss under my chin. God complete power, throughout our as she puts it 'short relationship' I have never been able to control her. She is strong, smart and powerful, always in control and calculating. For her to give over that power is astonishing, I will win this game.  
"Are you ready."

I simply nod and I feel her pull away from me and hear her walk out the door. I wait for a moment before I slowly make my way out of the closet, I strain my ears trying to hear any movement or her breathing but there is nothing. I slowly make my way around the room waiting for her to make the slightest movement the slightest in take of breath. A minute passes before she messes up, I hear her shift her feet, she wasn't kidding when she said she wouldn't move an inch. I make my way toward the sound, because I know my room so well I know that I am standing in front of my bookshelf's, I slowly walk back and forth waiting for her to do it again. It only takes an other minute before she does it again, I stop and slowly back up to where I know she is hiding. I face the book case and lean forward and breath in, I smell her perfume, I reach out towards her and grab hold of her. I pull off the tie from my face to see her squeezed between my two bookshelf's. Her breast and ass pressing up against the shelf's, I let a smile onto my face. I take back my hand and place it on my face while the other I place across my chest.

"Do you need some help love."

"Hmm...just a little, its easier to squeeze in then out of a tight space, now wipe that smile off your face and help me out."

I let out a small laugh and grab hold of her arm with one hand and place the other across her stomach and tug on her out. Once she is out she looks up at me and smiles, "A deal is a deal."

"Yes but you let me win didn't you Madeline, you may have been in an...uncomfortable position but you let me find you, didn't you."

She just looks up at me and smiles, my hands make there way into her hair and I slowly lean in.

/

***Third P.o.V***

Hannibal slowly connects his lips with Madeline's lips soft and tender at first before it becomes hard and forceful. He runs his hands down to her hips and softly squeezes before pulling her fully to his chest. His hands sneak under the shirt and under her ass softly massaging her, he lifts her up never breaking the kiss and makes he's way to the bed. He gently lays her down on the bed, laying half way on top of her, his hands move from under her ass to her thighs before reaching her knees and holding them up. He breaks away from the kiss and sits up to look down at her. He takes in everything her chest moving up and down, how her breast slightly bounce, the swell of her lushes lips. He squeezes her knees, letting her know to leave them there.

He reaches up to her neck and slightly squeezes, she bends her neck back and pushes her chest out. Hannibal runs his hands down to the first button of her shirt and unbuttons it, he continues down not opening her shirt just unbuttoning it. Once he gets the last button undone he runs his hand across her stomach making sure not to expose her chest.

"Beautiful."

Madeline looks up at him, she grabs holds of both ends of the shirt and pulling it fully open. Giving him a full view of her amazing breast, the are round and smooth, her nipples already hard and peaking.

"No tan lines my my Madeline such a bad girl."

He leans forward hands still on her stomach, with her legs on either side of him, and places his head between the valley of her chest. He can hear her heart beating, he closes his eyes and listens for a moment before he leans toward her breast and bares his face into it. Taking in her scent and warmth, he slightly bites her breast before he makes his way to her nipple and takes it into his mouth. Her hand goes to his head and intertwines her fingers into his hair as he sucks on her, slightly biting on her, his hand moving to cup her soft fleshy mound. He makes his way to her other breast and does the same treatment, so that both nipples are hard, wet and sensitive. Once he is done with the treatment of hre breast he makes his way down her body to her red lace thong. He runs the tips of his fingers over her covered slit, he grabs hold of her legs and opens them wide on the bed.

"Stay just like this love."

She nods her head in understanding, once he is sure of her acceptance he turns his attention back to her slit. Gently messaging her with the tips of his fingers. Once he can feel her wetness through the lace he moves it aside and is given a full view of her hairless folds. He leans down and slightly pushes his tongue past her folds and drags his tongue along her slit. She pushes her hips up but Hannibal placces his hand on top of her and pins her down.

"I said Don't Move."

He feels her shiver, as he goes back to slightly licking her. He spreads her folds open with one hand giving him full accesses. He moves his other hand away from her hips and places one finger at her entrance and as he enters her he begin to bit down on her clit. The sudden sensation makes her squeal and try and clamp her legs on his head. He pulls away before she can and flips her over. He grabs hold of the shirt that was still on her arms and pulls it away throwing it on the floor. He grabs her hips and pulls her up, once her ass is in the air he raises his hand and brings it down with force on to her ass making her cry out. He grabs hold of of hair and pulls her up to his chest, his other hand going around her body to her pussy, and starts to stroke her.

"Now Madeline didn't you agree that I would have the power."

She breathes hard before answering, "Yes."

"Good so when I say something darling do it -," he bites down on her neck, "- get in the middle of the bed."

Once he releases her she slowly crawls to the center of the King size bed, Hannibal watches her as he strips down, he watches as Madeline's eyes darken as he pulls down his boxers, his erection standing hard, little droplets of precum at his head. He makes his way to the center of the bed in between Madeline's legs, he hooks his arms under her legs and lift them over his shoulders so that her pussy is close to him with out having to bend down. He looks down at her laying flat on her back hair fanned out on the bed, her skin slightly red, hands over her head making her breast stick out in the air, her nipples still stiff. He can feel his dick touching her back.

He spreads her folds and plunges his tongue into her slick hole, he hears her gasp and feels her squirm against him, she places her hands on his thighs that are on either side of her. He thrusts his tongue into her a couple of times before he drags his tongue up to her slit where he sucks and licks her and then goes back to her hole. He laps at her plunging, licking, and sucking. Lost in his own ecstasy of her taste and sounds that leave her mouth.

"Hannibal uhh god..Han-nnibal... I-I-I cant..take much more...please uhhh."

Hannibal picks up his pace thrusting faster and sucking harder, before he feels her stiffen, her back lifts, her legs pull on his shoulders, her head bends back, and her pussy tightens around his tongue. As she rides out her orgasm he laps at her juices, loving the sweet taste that is her. Once she relaxes he pushes her legs down, grabs hold of her arms and lifts her up so that she is chest to chest with him.

Her head is swaying slightly, he grabs hold of her head and steady's her.

"Madeline, darling -," he makes sure she is focused, that her eyes are trained in on him, he strokes her cheek, "- suck me."

Madeline looks at him for a minute before she shimmies back and makes her way to Hannibal's dick. Once there she gently grasps his shaft, just that slight touch has a fire spreading throughout his dick. Madeline licks her lips before licking the tip of Hannibal's cock, cleaning off the precum that had gathered there. He tips his head back, his hands on her shoulders keeping her in place. She raps her lips around the tip sucking on it and running her tongue along it. She inches her way down his shaft, lightly sucking and licking as she goes. Relaxing her throat she takes his whole shaft in her mouth. She begins to bob her head, sucking harder, her tongue running along his shaft, grazing her teeth along him as she bobs. She snakes her hand between his thighs grasping his balls, massaging and tugging on them.

Hannibal was going to last look, not with all the sensations he was feeling.

"Stop Madeline."

She ignores him continuing with her ministrations. Hannibal had to stop her or he was going to come to soon. He leans over her and brings down his hand hard on her ass cheek making aloud smack. She slightly screams around his shaft, that's it, the vibrations of her throat send him over the edge. He starts to cum as soon as her lips leave him, a bit of cum goes across her cheek, before her lips clamp around his head licking and sucking in his cum. He rest his hand in her hair as he finishes, as soon as she releases him he throws her back on to the bed.

She just looks up at him, his cum still gracing her cheek. She takes took fingers and gathers his cum on them before slipping them into her mouth sucking the cum into her mouth.

Just that sight has him rock hard again. He crawls over her, looking down into her eyes, his dick resting on top of her smooth pussy. With out breaking eye contact she runs her hands down his chest to his dick she grab holds of him and guides him to her hole. Once there she spreads her legs wider, slowly pushing Hannibal into her. With out warning he thrust fast and hard into her.

Hannibal sits up and grabs her hips slightly lifting her up, he beings to thrust in and out of her. Madeline's arms are thrown above her grasping at the pillows and sheets, her legs tightening around his hips, and head thrown back. She gasps out, sometimes saying his name. Hannibal's head throws back trying hard not to loose himself to soon in her tightness. Soon he feels her walls twitching, soon they are trying to pull him in deeper, until finally her walls clamp down onto him and he feels her juices flow around his dick. He soon follows her as his balls tighten and he lets his load go in her.

He trys to hold himself up but he cant. He falls on to her, her arms going around he head as he lays his face in her breast. He wants to just let go, fully relax and drift into sleep. But before he can he feels her moving, he falls to his side as he feels Madeline pulls the covers out from under them and over them, her breathing is hard. She lays next to him on her side, he pulls her closer so that his head is bared in her chest. He closes his eyes breathing in her scent and relishing in her warmth. It isn't long before they both drift to sleep.

/

***Madeline's P.o.V***

I wake to the sound of classical music. I sit up and look around the room to see Hannibal's jacket pocket lighting up. I sigh and try and move from the bed to go get it, when I feel Hannibal wrap his arm around me and pulls me back to him. He places his face back into my bare chest and takes a deep breath. I run my hand through his hair.

"You do know you phone is ringing."

He doesn't answer me, he just lays there. I grab hold of his hair and pull his face up, he opens his and just looks at me, "Phone Hannibal."

He sighs before he gets up and makes his way to the phone, I watch his ass the whole time. I don't hear what he is saying do to the fact that I am to busy imagining all the things I could do to him. I till don't move my eyes even when he turns around and makes his way to me, I watch the way his dick sways, I shiver remembering the way it filled me last night. Once he is in front of me I look up at him with a smile on my face.

He bends down and takes my face in his hand and kisses me, I try and make it deeper but he pulls away from me, "Sorry love but we have some work to do today, going to go help Will with a case, but first we need to wash up and shower."

He backs away from me, holding out his hand to me, I smile and take it and he helps me off the bed, we make our way to the bathroom and straight to the shower.

/


End file.
